wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein 3D
Wolfenstein 3D (often shortened to Wolfenstein and Wolf3D) is a first-person shooter developed by id Software and originally published by Apogee Software. The game is set during World War II, as the player controls a captured American spy named B.J. Blazkowicz. The game was originally released on May 5, 1992 for MS-DOS, but later ported to multiple other systems. The general gameplay is that of a maze-like layout where the player ran around collecting guns, ammo and treasure. The game originally included only 3 episodes, but later was enhanced by 3 more prequel episodes, known as the Nocturnal Missions. The game is forbidden from sale in Germany due to cultural stigma against the use of swastikas in any fashion, though private play is permitted. The Mac version and those games based on it had a different set of missions. These became part of what is known as the Original Encounter/2nd Encounter and is a completely different story than the original game. Background Id Software created Wolfenstein 3D after pioneering a 3D game engine used in Hovertank 3D and Catacomb 3-D. The game was inspired by the older games Castle Wolfenstein and Beyond Castle Wolfenstein for the Commodore 64, Apple II, and DOS, which were stealth-based and controlled in a top-down view. However, both games have no other relation to the current Wolfenstein franchise. It is considered the grandfather of the First-Person Shooter of all time as it all starts from here. Storyline In Wolfenstein 3D, the player controls B.J. Blazkowicz, an American spy during World War II. The game is divided into two sections: the primary episodes 1, 2, and 3, and the prequel Nocturnal Missions, the episodes 4 through 6, which take place chronologically before the first three episodes. Episode 1: Escape from Castle Wolfenstein :Main article: Episode 1 In events leading up to the game, B.J. has been captured and taken to the lowest levels of Castle Wolfenstein's dungeons. The game starts with the player killing a Nazi guard that was guarding his cell, and takes a pistol and a knife from the corpse. He then has to proceed to fight his way out of the dungeons and up through the castle. Finally he reaches the end of the castle and is forced to battle Hans Grosse, a Nazi enforcer in charge of castle protection. As B.J. had already killed his brother and sister in Spear of Destiny and the Nocturnal Missions, Hans is delighted to fight. However, like the others, he is no match for Blazkowicz, who successfully escapes from Wolfenstein. Episode 2: Operation: Eisenfaust :Main article: Episode 2 Upon his escape, B.J. is tasked to thwart Operation Eisenfaust, a Nazi project spearheaded by their scientist, Dr. Schabbs. Its purpose is to create an army of zombie mutant super soldiers, whom B.J. had already battled in the past (even destroying a stronger experimental version, an Übermutant). B.J. fights through Nazi forces, reaches Schabbs' lab and assassinates the mad doctor. Episode 3: Die, Fuhrer, Die! :Main article: Episode 3 Chronologically, this is the final mission of B.J. The brave agent moves on to the fuhrerbunker in Berlin to assassinate none other than Adolf Hitler himself and stop the War. After killing Hitler's elite forces and entering his floor, B.J. must overcome Hitler's apparent occult hellish powers, presented in the form of Fake Hitlers. In the final battle, Adolf Hitler appears in a mechanical suit of power armor with four chain guns. However, the Fuhrer failed to overcome B.J. and ended up being killed by him. Episode 4: Dark Secret :Main article: Episode 4 After defeating Hitler, there are 3 prequel chapters named Nocturnal Missions in which B.J. Blazkowicz goes after General Fettgesicht, a Nazi general planning to use chemical weapons created by Nazi scientist Otto Giftmacher. This is chronologically the first episode of Wolfenstein 3D, where B.J. goes after the brain behind the chemical weapons - Otto Giftmacher. The episode concludes with Otto dead and B.J. heading to find out Fettgesicht's location. *In the Mac & 3DO ports, Trans Grosse is in charge. Episode 5: Trail of the Madman :Main article: Episode 5 After defeating Otto Giftmacher, B.J. gets a clue to where the general is, battles his way here, only to find out it was an attempted ambush by Gretel Grosse, a female Nazi enforcer and sister of Hans Grosse. After killing Gretel, B.J. kills all the officers on an important Nazi meeting and finally captures important documents on the chemical weapons, plus, he gets the main target, general Fettgesicht's location. *In the Mac & 3DO ports, the Death Knight takes Gretel's place. Episode 6: Confrontation :Main article: Episode 6 B.J. is finally tasked with killing General Fettgesicht at the Offenbach military installation, ending his chemical warfare campaign. Despite heavy enemy presence, B.J. is able to locate the general and fights him to death, thus bringing an end to Nazi chemical program. *In the Mac & 3DO ports, both the Death Knight & Trans Grosse are fought. Ports :Main article: Ports of Wolfenstein 3D The game was originally released for MS-DOS, but has since been released on multiple other systems such as the Macintosh, Apple IIGS, Acorn Archimedes, NEC PC-9801, SNES, Jaguar, and GBA. For the twentieth anniversary of the game, an HTML5 port was released on the ''Wolfenstein'' website. * The SNES port has an entirely different storyline that actually could make Return to Castle Wolfenstein and the new 2009 Wolfenstein part of an ongoing series. ** On top of that, it's impossible to sneak up on enemies since they lack sprites for every direction. ** Dogs are replaced with rats as part of Nintendo's censorship policy. ** Also, Hitler is not exactly a boss in any of the missions. He is instead replaced by the Staatmeister (State Master in English), though the battle is still the same. ** Nazi Germany is called the "Master State." ** Castle Wolfenstein is also not the first castle in the SNES port, it is instead the last castle you attack as part of a five chapter mission series. * The Atari Jaguar port has new textures and enemy sprites. ** The graphics for walls, enemies, and other objects do not become blocky or chunky at close range, a problem that the SNES & MS-DOS suffer from. * The iPhone port, when it first came out, stuck to the original PC artwork. After receiving claims from users, the weapon graphics were upgraded to the higher-res Mac family graphics. * In the Xbox 360 and PS3 ports, the Pac-Man ghosts have been replaced with Fake Hitlers possibly due to copyright issues. * The HTML5 port features the original 3 episodes. ** The player is allowed to start from any level they choose. ** The Nocturnal Missions (episodes 4-6) are not included. ** It features the same music as the original game, except it is played with higher quality instruments. See also *''Spear of Destiny'' *''Spear of Destiny'' mission packs *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory'' *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *Walkthroughs External links *[http://www.idsoftware.com/games/wolfenstein/wolf3d/ Official Wolfenstein 3D page] by id Software *[http://www.3drealms.com/wolf3d/index.html Official Wolfenstein 3D page] by 3D Realms (Apogee Software) *''Wolfenstein 3D'' at Bethesda Software *Wikipedia *TVTropes *Mobygames *MODDB *Downloads from GameFront *PURCHASE from STEAM *Video Walkthrough by Lingyan203 *Video Walkthrough by kraileth *TRAV'S FAVORITE SHOOTERS de:Wolfenstein 3D es:Wolfenstein 3D ko:울펜슈타인 3D nl:Wolfenstein 3D pl:Wolfenstein 3D ru:Wolfenstein 3D zh:德軍總部3D Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Wolfenstein 3D levels Category:Games Category:Wolfenstein 3D versions and ports